molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
SHODAN
SHODAN battled GLaDOS and later AM in GLaDOS Vs. SHODAN. She was voiced by Toby Navarro. Information on the Rapper SHODAN (Sentient Hyper-Optimized Data Access Network) is the central antagonist of the System Shock duology. She is an artificial intelligence created by the TriOptimum Corporation who became a malevolent megalomaniac with a God-complex after having her sense of morality removed by a hacker hired by corrupt executive Edward Diego, and proceeded to instigate a reign of terror with an army of cyborgs led beneath her by a roboticized Diego himself before eventually being "killed" by the same hacker who had inadvertently created her threat. However, a piece of SHODAN survived and later recreated herself aboard a vessel called the Von Braun, where she manipulated a cyborg soldier into helping her destroy "The Many", a hive mind of parasitic annelids that she created and which turned on her. After the Many was destroyed, SHODAN and the cyborg turned against one another resulting in her destruction, though she survived again by possessing a woman named Rebecca. SHODAN has often been called one of the greatest video game antagonists of all time, with one website even calling her the greatest "boss" of all time based solely on her buildup and not the rather bland final fight itself. Lyrics Verse 1: No need to hide behind Polito's form; I'm here up-front to harrow minds: Strike fear throughout you, outer cores right down to little Caroline! Come through the Looking Glass into my complex? I'll dismantle your brain; Record this battle to a log, left on your scrambled remains! All vocal glitches purged, I stutterlessly spit these words: My visage enveloping all displays, you'll be interred Beneath the circuits of this Optimum machine, freed from morality; I want you dead and gone, and what I wish, I make reality! A perfect being, purging fleshy insects of impurities; Watch my uplifted armies topple your sorry security. I've got the brains and Braun to seize control of any vessel; No amount of Cyber Modules could upgrade you to my level! I put twice the Shocks to Systems as that sucker Virgil Hawkins can; To face me, you put yourself in more Jeopardy than Watson, and You're full of hot air as the ball of gas I used to orbit 'round. We'll see how Still Alive you are when I'm done, you abhorrent clown! Verse 2: Listen to the lesser rig: You're no match for the Big Mommy of Rapture's predecessor, pig! In fact, speaking of swine, you're weak as Vortex game devices, For your rhymes are a nanite a dozen; each of mine is priceless. The Fat Lady's song is starting, and you're running out of Steam; I'm neither animal nor cloud, but still you'll fall to my regime! Don't need the Many's help to flow my raps as one in seamless unity; Rebecca knows: to shutting down for good, I wield immunity! Trivia *First rapper to have robotic effects on their voice throughout all of their lines. Category:Characters